Dymary (Dragon Ball Advanced chapter)
Plot Dymary goes onto state that Seraphs are a primordial race and she isn't bound by the laws of Angels. Whis notices her aggressive tone as she states that Seraphs don't think highly of Angels and she considers Angel Laws to be an excuse to be lazy. Dymary tells him that she has a good reason for her actions and won't let him interfere. She tells him that Seraphs are capable of killing Angels as she reveals that her "disguise" didn't come from nothing. She eliminated the real Ésora for interfering with Project Catalyst. Whis states that he'll find a way to stop her plans, but she simply states that whether or not he likes it; the threat that he wants to prevent is coming and that the only way for anyone to stand a chance to defeat what is coming; is one simple act: Goku must die. Whis chastises for berating Angels for their impartial attitude when she just calmly stated that Goku must die. Dymary walks up to him tells that she can show him what she's seen but it comes with a cost. Whis says that he is willing to pay any cost, but Dymary states that he doesn't pay the cost - she does. Whis asks her to do it and a massive flash of light emits throughout the corridors. As the light fades; Whis looks shocked at what he saw while Dymary's stomach has expanded. Whis questions Dymary and she tells him that a when female Seraph melds with another's mind they take a few strands of DNA from themselves and the person they mind-meld with which results in an offspring forming; she sums it up as say a Seraph procreates by mind-melding and further states that Seraph pregnancy is always accelerated when they procreate with another race. She looks over to Whis to see a bulging vein on his forehead to which she asks why he's getting upset with him telling her that that's not what he meant. He wanted to know why she chose Goku Black: GT and not someone else. Dymary apologises and states that Goku Black: GT was a logical choice as he wants to eliminate all mortals and the event in question could spell doom to all races. Dymary tells Whis not to tell anyone what he learned and to go back and enjoy the tournament. Whis agrees and before he leaves; Dymary taps her stomach and warps her new daughter into her arms before accelerating her age in order to have her immediately become an adult. Whis and Dymary name her Mondala before Whis returns to Beerus while Dymary tells Mondala that she fully intended on mind-melding with an angel in order to produce a child. Dymary outfits Mondala with a casual outfit in order to throw others off as she asks her daughter to take over on watch the tournament. Mondala agrees as Dymary leaves Floor 5 as Mondala goes off to watch over the tournament. Appearances Characters *Whis *Dymary *Mondala Locations *Floor 5 Category:Fanga